Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an innovative analyzing and detecting instrument, and particularly to a pulsed ion multifunctional detector for both high performance liquid chromatograph and ion chromatograph, and having excellent multipurpose function in liquid chromatograph.
Description of Related Arts
Liquid chromatograph is an instrument for detecting and analyzing a sample qualitatively and quantificationally, and is widely used in food, medicine, water quality, beverage, biochemical and health products to detect and analyze the component of the sample. At present, liquid chromatograph mainly has high performance liquid chromatograph, ion chromatograph, capillary chromatograph, gel chromatograph and the like, wherein the high performance liquid chromatograph (HPLC) and the ion chromatograph (IC) are most widely used.
Liquid chromatograph and ion chromatograph mainly include a high pressure infusion pump, a high pressure sampling system, a chromatographic column, a detector and a data processing system. Developers and users all know that during the analyzing and detecting process, firstly various mobile phases should be mixed, stirred and degassed, then the sample is prepared into a sample solution, and entered into the high pressure sampling system and delivered into the chromatographic column through the high pressure infusion pump. Since each component of the sample solution has different partition coefficient in two phases, after several times of absorption-desorption partition process, the sample can be separated, as per different time passing the chromatographic column, into individual component, which flowed out in turn from the chromatograph column and entered directly into the detector. In the detector, the concentration of the individual component of the sample is converted to voltage signal output. The data processing system is connected with a computer and performs data processing on the output electric signals, and shows the analysis result of the individual component of the sample in the form of spectrogram. From the above content, the detector is one of the most core components of the whole chromatograph. The technical performance of the detector directly decides the technical performance of the whole chromatograph and is an important prerequisite of the accurately qualitative and quantitative analysis of the sample.
In the prior art, the detector of the high performance liquid chromatograph only has self-detection function. It can only be used in the detection of the liquid chromatograph, rather than the detection of the ion chromatograph. For example, the common ultraviolet absorption detector has no ultraviolet absorption of the ion chromatographic sample, thus it can not be applied to the ion chromatograph. Similarly, the detector of the ion chromatograph is also difficult to be applied to the high performance liquid chromatograph. Take the common conductivity detector for the detection of the ion chromatograph as an example, the sensitivity of which is far below various detectors in the liquid chromatograph and is unable to subtract large scale baseline background of the mobile phase. Moreover, it is required to add expensive ion exchange column and also expensive additional inhibiting column in the detector and difficult to adapt to the variation of various allocation proportions of multiple mobile phases in the liquid chromatograph. As another example, the ion detector of DIONEX Company of America used for the ion chromatograph, has complicated structure due to indirect ionization and has high cost and price. As another example, an electrochemical detector of the ion chromatograph, the stability and the sensitivity of which is influenced by the chemical reaction of electrodes over time, and the electrodes of which are often need to be cleaned, and thus the detector is not convenient to use. In addition, none of those detectors is applied to the high performance liquid chromatograph. Thereby the detectors in the present liquid chromatographs have poor universality and are unable to achieve the function of multipurpose. Also, the technical difficulty that the sensitivity and the stability of the detector are conflicted with each other is difficult to overcome.